Hidden Pasts
by Ancient Alchemy
Summary: Sirius Black had a child, Serenity. She has no idea who her father is, nor for that matter, anything about her past. When she transfers into Hogwarts pasts will become known. Full summary inside. Chapter 7 up!
1. The Past Must be Forced into the Shadows

Disclaimer: I own original characters, places, and whatever else is not familiar. Everything else is owned by J.K.Rowling.

Follows the books. Takes place in their 7th year. All that's happened in 1-6 does, except for the Draco part. He had no part in what happened. He's still at school, still Slytherin prince, still arrogant ass. The Draco we all know and love.

* * *

**Hidden Pasts**

_Before the Potters were killed. Before Harry became "the-boy-who-lived" there were happy love stories. Sirius Black had finally found a woman who was his equal. She tamed him, married himand became pregnant with his baby. On the night he went to avenge the Potters and got himself landed in Azkaban, she ran away from the life she knew. She gave up the name "Celeste Black" for "Skye Empire". No one knows, besides a select few, what happened to Celeste. Most think she wandered off to kill herself after finding out the love of her life had been a psychotic killer who was in alliance with Voldemort. Never did she find out the truth and spun a web of lies on which to raise her daughter, Serenity. When Arcana, the magical school in Ireland that Serenity attended, closed and she's transfered to Hogwarts, hidden pasts will reveal themselves. Will Serenity make it? Will she find out who her father is? Or what he truly was for that matter? Only the future can make the past right._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Past Must be Forced into Shadows**

Sirius stood in Lily and James living room looking scared, worried, tired, and ultimately happy.

"What...wh..You're not making any sense Sirius!" James said breathlessly. Starring into his best friends crazed eyes.

"She's pregnant! With my child!" Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"But you two, you're not that serious! You will_not _abandon her or this child. Right, Sirius?" Lily demanded of him

"Wha-Lil! I would never! I love her. It just took a child to prove it. Just think! Me and Celeste pregnant at the same time you guys are! It's just like we've always wanted. We'll always be together, the six of us. Plus our children. Think of all we can teach them James! They will be just like us, and just as close!" He said all in a rush, images and happy thoughts filling his mind's eye. He could just see a little James and a little Sirius sitting in the corner planning pranks to play on their mothers. A few years on down the road and he could see them packing up and getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. Saying a teary good bye to their loving parents, and having all that Sirius never did. Except friends that were as close as siblings. His child would have that, same as his father.

"Whoa, Sirius, calm down!" James said while gripping the shoulder of his best friend. "You're sure that Celeste wants this just as much as you? Have you guys talked of marriage?"

"No, not exactly. She wants the child! I know that much. But marriage, no we haven't spoken of it. I need to get home, to her."

"Since when are you calling her place home? Or is she calling your place home now?" Lily asked him quietly.

"I have to go guys! Me. Child. Ohh man." He staggered out of their front door and they heard the motorcycle start up loudly and fly away.

"So, looks like we'll be godparents in nine months." James said with a smile on his face as he shook his head and looked over at his beautiful wife and love of his life.

"Don't forget that we'll be parents ourselves and the crazy man who just flew away will also be a godparent." Lily stated as she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it slightly with her hand. She was only a month into the pregnancy and wasn't showing yet. James walked over and took her in his arms, putting his hands on her stomach.

"That we will be. Whoever would have thought that there'd be a woman out there who could tame Sirius?" James chuckled quietly.

"Wouldn't go that far. Celeste for sure has her grip on him and he's not leaving any time soon, but as for tame. That I'm not sure of. If he's going to settle down he can't be riding that motorcycle of his, can't have a baby on the back of that thing. He won't much like giving that up." Lily said with a knowing smile dancing across her lips.

* * *

_--Deep in London -- December 1989--_

"Celeste?" Sirius called as he let himself into the unlocked apartment.

"In here, love!" A woman called from the bedroom. Sirius smiled to himself and bounced off towards the bedroom. He found his girlfriend lying on her queen size bed, watching a drama show on the TV. Sirius walked over and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back and started rubbing it.

"How are you doing today? Feeling sick, again?" He asked with concern in her voice. The morning before she had been in the bathroom for an hour straight, to afraid to leave for she didn't wish to clean up the throw up in any place besides the bathtub.

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well. Only threw up for a little bit this morning." She looked up at the man whom she was coming to fall into a deep love with, though she had restrained from telling him that.

"Can we talk for a little bit?" He said quietly, still rubbing her back. He felt her stiffen slightly and nod. She reached for the remote and turned of the TV, while sitting up to look into his face. She looked scared, he couldn't blame her, and he had said the three worse words in the English language. He gave her a small smile and said what was on his mind.

"Celeste, I want to make sure that you really want this baby. If you do then I'm behind you fully one hundred percent! But if you feel that you're not ready or any other reason, I don't want to push you into this." He finished and looked up into her eyes.

Her eyes were watering up a little bit, mainly due to the enraged hormones. "Oh Sirius, I thought you were gonna break up with me and here you are being so sweet and sup portative. I'd like nothing more then to have your child. I'm as ready now as I'll ever be." With that he took her in her arms and kissed her deeply.

A couple nights later he took her out to dinner and proposed to her. Five months later and they were getting married in the warm spring weather. It was a beautiful and happy wedding despite all that was going on through out the world.

When Voldermort came for the Potters and took his downfall. Sirius was with Celeste. Once he found out the grave news he gave her a deep kiss, told her how much he loved her and left for the Potter's place. Intent on getting revenge.

As Sirius was put behind bars in Azkaban, his wife was giving birth to their child. She spun a story of a death eater killing of Celeste Black and took up the image and name of Skye Empire, a witch with nothing left in the world. She went to Saint Mungos and had a proper child birth, as proper as it could be without the father and friends. She cursed the memory of her lost husband and promised to herself that she would forget him and never allow her daughter to know that she had a traitor and murderer for a father.

She moved to Scotland and started a new life with her daughter, Serenity. Serenity grew up in a peaceful village with her loving mother. She never questioned about her father for every time she asked about him, it sent her mother into a rage. When she was little she got out a short story about how he had abandoned her when he found out she was pregnant and that a few years later he drunk himself into a coma, which lead to his death. Serenity had a deep pit inside of her heart that she knew could only be filled by a loving father. However, she knew he would never come around. No matter how many times she tried to strengthen her heart against the ass that left her mother, she could not. Something inside of her made her feel that her mother had it wrong and he was really a loving man who was forced to leave the two of them. Nothing else could be the truth. She knew it, though she could never say it to her mother.

She knew a few things about her mother's life before she was born. Not enough; however, to satisfy her immense curiosity. She knew her mother was a witch, though she refused to use her magic and lived a muggle life in a muggle village. She had given Serenity that much information. She would answer any question she had about the wizarding world, and even brought her into places such as Diagon Alley when they went to London. Serenity had magical powers, though she did not know how to do anything. In the summer that she was to turn 11 she received an interesting letter from a place called Arcana. She immediately took it to her mom to show her. Her mom explained that it was a Wizarding School in Ireland. A month later she was heading off to a new place and leaving her mother behind. She spent six happy years at her school with many friends. She was now coming of age and was almost a full fledged witch. She now sat on her porch that overlooked a vast garden and lawn. Little did she know that her Irish school was closing down and she would be switching to a school called Hogwarts. As the sun hit the middle of the sky and the clocks sprang to tell everyone it was noon, an owl flew through the sky towards their happy little home. She stood to receive the owl. She clutched a thick envelope addressed to her. She opened it up, after examining the stamp from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Very confused, she turned into the house to find her mom. Inside the note they explained her school had closed due to the constant threat of Voldemort. She would be transferred to a Hogwarts and she was to be in London to take a train on the first of September.

"Ooh honey! You're going to my old school!" Celeste cried out, half with happiness half with fear of her daughter discovering her past.

"But I want to go back to Arcana! Why now? We were all safe there!"

"Honey, nowhere is safe now. You're best at Hogwarts. Even though Dumbledore, truly he was a great man, is gone Minerva remains. You'll be fine there. You'll make new friends, and probably some of your friends from school are joining you there. Who knows? This is all a part of being adult. Meeting new people, exploring new parts of life. Why don't you go write Angie to see where she was placed?" As Serenity walked away to write her best friend, Celeste put her head in her hands and sat for a moment. The news was certainly shocking. She stood up, shook her head, and set off to write Minerva. She had to make sure her past was not discovered by her daughter. She must protect her from her past.

* * *

_--Platform 9 & 3/4ths -- September 1st 2004--_

"Well mom, wish me luck." Serenity said with a sigh.

"Honey, you'll be fine. I'll be awaiting your letters all year. I'll make sure to write you every week so you know everything back home is okay. I love you."

"I love you too mom." They hugged each other and Serenity boarded the train before it left without her. Her best friend ended up going to some school in America, of course. She knew of only two other students from Arcana who were attending Hogwarts. Neither of which were she friends with. With a sigh she started down the aisles trying to find an empty compartment.

Serenity reached the end of the train and realized that there wasn't a single empty compartment on the whole train. Happy people surrounded her everywhere. The scared first years had found each other and were all shyly getting to know each other. The older students were surrounded by their friends and looked extremely happy. How she would be if she had been on the train heading to Arcana instead of this Hogwarts.

She sighed and slumped back against the wall. What was she going to do? How would she make friends in this place?

The door on the right opened and a raven haired boy stood there looking curiously at her.

"Hey, are you new here?" he asked her friendly.

"Yeah. Transfer from Arcana, school in Ireland that shut down because of Voldemort." She said in what she hoped was a casual voice. She was begging this boy, who look oddly familiar, to invite her to sit down in his compartment.

"Ahh, Hogwarts was close to being shut down as well. Dumbl-" he choked on the word and his expression turned gloomy. Serenity had never been good with dealing with sad people. Instead she just stood there and looked down at the floor, trying to give him a moment. He must have known Dumbledore personally. Odd for a student to know their Headmaster. He gave a little embarassed cough and she raised her eyes. He was looking intently at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Would you like to come and sit with me and some of my friends?" He asked her quickly.

"Oh, yes I'd love to. Thank you. I'm Serenity Empire." She held out her hand for him to shake it.

"No problem, Serenity. I'm Harry Potter." He shook her hand and turned back into the compartment before she could do any of the things he'd come to expect from new people.

"Harry...Potter?" She said quietly. "Holy crap, the first person I meet and talk to is Harry Potter! What luck! And here he found me looking like a complete idiot all alone and desparate for company." She hung her head a little and gave a sigh before joining him and his friends inside thier compartment.

* * *

AN: Weeee! New story! 

Sorry this one kinda drags on about the past and everything but I needed to get that out of the way. Now I can start writing about the adventures that she'll get into. Will she stay friends with Harry Potter? Will she be sorted into Gryffindor? Or will she meet a new person and wish to join him in his house and become enemies with the-boy-who-lived?

Randomly got the idea...

Sooo rate and review and all that normal stuff. It's much appreciated.

-Riven


	2. The First Day

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, why would I write on fanfiction where I'd get no money for what I'm writing...? I do, however; own the original characters and places.

Also, it still stands that what's happened in books 1-6 happened. Except for the Draco part, because we all love Draco and it'd suck without him.

Aaaaand I don't care if J.K. Rowling stated that Sirius didn't have a child, OBVIOUSLY in this story he does. Okay? Okay.

* * *

**Hidden Pasts:**

_The First Day:_

Serenity sat inside the compartment smiling slightly and looking back and forth as the conversation bounced around from person to person. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat along one side, across from her and Harry. A colorful boy who had introduced himself as "Ron, Ronald Weasley" had left with the bushy haired girl named Hermione. Something about having to take care of Prefect duties. She had been sitting with the group for about half an hour when the compartment door flew open and three boys stood smirking down at the five inside, all six eyes landing on her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny snapped as she looked up at the boy with strikingly blonde hair.

"Heard we had a new student and she had been stuck with you lot. Thought she might prefer ...better company." His eyes locked on Serenity's for a moment.

"Are you serious? That's why you came here?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what, did you think I just came by to say "hi"?" He asked with an eyebrow equally raised. Everyone's eyes turned towards Serenity.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked quietly.

"Draco Malfoy, pure blood wizard and proud Slytherin." He said quickly, puffing out his chest in the process.

"Uh huh, well, Draco, I'm fine with the company I have as of now. See you around." With that she turned and stared out the window, she was in no position to turn down friends, but had no intentions to walk out on the first person who cared to talk to her. "Very well, but, mind you, take extra care on where you place your alliances around this place." With the statement hanging in the air, he walked away and Harry leaned over to shut the compartment door.

"Ignore him and his bodyguards." Harry said to Serenity.

"Don't worry about it. What was up with him anyways?"

"Long story. To make it short, he's an ass with too much money."

"Well, we have a long train ride."

"She has a point, Harry. Might as well fill her in." Ginny said matter of factly to her ex-boyfriend. With a sigh Harry started in on the story, starting with the first encounter he had with Malfoy. As he told of the past 6 years, with help from Neville, Luna and Ginny, time passed quickly and soon Hermione and Ron were back.

"Should change into our robes now, we'll be getting to the castle soon. If you look out the window you should be able to see the castle in a few minutes, Serenity." Hermione said as she entered the cabin. With a mumbled "yeah" from everyone else, they stood up to reach their trunks.

* * *

Everyone filed out of the train as the normal first night noises filled the air. 

"First years! This way!" Rang out from the end of the platform. Followed shortly by a "New students! Arcana! Over here!" coming from a small witch with a hat sitting on her head that was easily half as tall as she was.

"Professor Page! What are you doing here?" Serenity let out in a gasp.

"Ahh Miss Empire! Well when a school closes, the teachers lose their jobs as well. Hogwarts was in need of a Potions master, and here I am!" She said with a smile crossing her lips. "If you'll just stand over here next to me dear, we'll round up the other two and be on our way."

"Harry! I'll see you guys inside!" She called out before joining her professor. He gave her a short wave and a smile before walking with his friends to climb into the carriages.

* * *

As everyone got comfortable around the familiar tables and great hall, two groups of students came walking in. As usual there was the terrified looking first years led by Professor Flitwick. Coming up behind them were three older students, Serenity amongst them. The two others appeared to be younger, maybe fourth or fifth year. All of them looked around at the hall, assessing and perhaps comparing to Arcana. They all lined up in front of the tattered old hat and waited patiently for it to start its speech. It was similar to what it had been for the past couple of years, telling everyone to be united and to stick together. As its speech came to a close Flitwick advanced and picked up the hat, explaining to the new students what they were suppose to do. With a quick look around the hall, lingering for a second on Professor McGonagall, Flitwick called up the first student. After the first years were sorted, everyone turned their attention to the new students. 

"This year is a very special one for Hogwarts. Due to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return there has been many parents and powerful wizards who feel all schools should be shut down and the students should stay home, obviously Hogwarts was saved from this theory. However, some schools were shut down, one being Arcana which is located in Ireland. For the students who wished to continue with their studies they have been allowed to attend another wizarding school. These three students before me were placed at Hogwarts. They too will now be sorted into a house. So, Miss Serenity Empire would you please have a seat and follow the suit of the first years." Flitwick gestured towards the stool and hat.

"Yes, professor." Serenity sat down on the stool and placed the hat upon her head.

"Ahh, a bit older than I'm use to. Seventh year? My my my. You have enough knowledge to be placed in Ravenclaw. You could do well in that house. Ahh I see you have friends in Gryffindor. Perhaps you'd like to join them. But this interest in Slytherin. You certainly don't like to make up your mind, do you? No, well I'll have to do it for you." The hat stopped talking and there was a moment of silence before it opened it's slitted mouth and rang out "Gryffindor!" Cheers rang out through the hall. Serenity smiled, slid off the stool and walked over to sit down in between Harry and a boy who introduced himself as Dean Thomas. She looked up and noticed the eye of a certain blonde Slytherin. He looked at her for a moment, completely devoid of emotion, before turning back to see where the new boy would be placed. Both of the boys from Arcana were placed in Hufflepuff, one in fifth years and the other in third.

The feast started and finished quickly. When everyone had slowed down and the plates disappeared, Professor McGonagall stood up to give the expected welcoming speech.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back for all of our older ones. I stand before you as your new Headmistress. A great man should be standing here instead of me; however, he has fallen due to the dark times that surround us. I would just like to say that this year we will be taking some advice- she gestured to the sorting hat- from an old friend who we've been neglecting as of late. We are going to make an effort to form friendships between the four houses." She held up her hand as some murmurs of "what's she thinking" and blank looks filled the great hall. "Yes, yes I understand that some competition has been placed inside the school. I do not wish for that to disappear completely. I simply wish that we can become more understanding and tolerant of each other. We will try this through adding more classes to your schedules, so that you spend more time with other houses, having more social gatherings, etc. Now, with that out of the way, we can make all of the usual announcements." McGonagall then went on to tell the students Filch's rules, curfews, forbidden areas, and so on and so forth. "Now, to announce the new positions through out the school. Our new potions teacher, also from Arcana, is Professor Page. For Defence Against the Dark Arts we have Professor Emmeline Vance and teaching Transfiguration this year will be Professor Nymphadora Tonks, who will be joining us shortly. Professor Vance is the new head of Gryffindor and Professor Page will be head of Slytherin as well as Deputy Headmistress. Now it is late and classes start tomorrow. Off to bed with the lot of you. Prefects please lead the new students." The sound of benches being shoved back filled the hall and students walked heavily up to their dorm rooms.

"Tonks? Tonks is going to teach us! I can't believe it. Sure will be easier than McGonagall." Ron gasped out excitedly.

"Well she is quite suited for the job isn't she? Makes perfect sense to me." Ginny said to her brother.

"Not questioning her abilities, Gin, just her being a teacher in general."

"Well her class will be sure to have some laughs in it." Harry said to no one in particular.

"Come on Serenity, I'll show you our room." Hermione said to her before saying good night to the boys and Ginny.

"I best follow suit. See you guys in the morning." She waved bye to Harry and Ron. The boys went up to their room shortly after the girls departed.

"Do you think she'll be here tomorrow? I wonder where she is. Probably off doing something secret for the Order!" Ron said to Harry as they changed into their pyjamas.

"Quiet Ron, maybe she's with Lupin? I don't know. Yes, she'll be here tomorrow, McGonagall won't tolerate her missing the first day."

"Yeah true. Wonder if McGonagall will change anything from the way Dumbledore had it."

"I doubt it. What would there be to change?"

"True mate. Well, good night."

"Night." Harry rolled over, happy as he could be.

* * *

"Alright Serenity, that'd be your bed over there. We share the room with all the other 7th year girls, well at least the ones who's parents allowed them back this year. It looks like we're the first to bed. I'm sorry, but I'm extremely tired and must sleep soon otherwise I'll pass out wherever I am. Tomorrow at breakfast we'll get our schedules. We can all give you a grand tour tomorrow afternoon during a break. I'll see you in the morning! Good Night!" With that she climbed into her bed, having changed while talking, and fell instantly to sleep. It was great to be back amongst her friends. 

"Thanks, Hermione. Nighty night." Serenity looked around the room. It wasn't that huge. Big enough to fit everyone's beds, their trunks, nightstands, and walking space. She wondered where the bathroom was, would have to remember to ask Hermione in the morning...She looked over at her trunk and changed into her pyjamas before climbing in the large and welcoming bed.

* * *

"Serenity! Serenity, wake up!" Hermione shouted at her as she got dressed. With a small grunt she rolled over and looked at her new friend. It took her a moment to realize where she was and who she was looking at. With a sudden click it all came back to her, being at the new school with her new friends. She slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes to make them come into focus. 

"What's the matter, Hermione?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm going down to breakfast and thought you'd like to join me. Besides, breakfast won't be served much longer. There's some water on your nightstand if you want any. I'm going to run and brush my teeth; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Mmkay..." Serenity slid off her bed and drank some of the pre-mentioned water. With a sigh she realized Hermione was a morning person. "Don't know how that'll work out..." she said to herself. After another minute of waking up she walked over to her trunk and pulled out some clothes and the new robes with the Hogwarts logo on them. She ran her fingers over them for a moment, taking in the new circumstances. She was putting on her shoes as Hermione came back in. She looked up and smiled at her.

"Well the boys are downstairs waiting for us, are you ready to go?" She smiled back at Serenity.

"Yeah, should I bring my books...or what?"

"No, just leave them here. Don't know what you'll have today. Don't worry, you'll have time to come up and get them again after you get your schedule. Teachers don't really mind if you're late on the first day, especially if you're new."

"Okay, shall we go?" With a nod from Hermione, the two girls walked out of the room and joined Harry and Ron in the common room.

"Morning." She said to the boys who smiled with sympathy, knowing full well how Hermione was in the mornings.

Ginny came down right before they walked out of the portrait hole. The five of them walked down to the Great Hall together. Harry and Ron talking excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch season while the girls talked about their new teachers.

"Don't worry; most of the teachers here are great. Especially since Snape uhhm...well...left." Ginny said quietly, making sure as to not catch Harry's attention.

"Well that's great. You guys will love Professor Page! She's great. One of my favourites from Arcana. Too bad only she came..."

"Yeah, well, there weren't too many job openings. Especially since most people are too scared to take on Defence Against the Dark Arts, it's cursed you know." Hermione stated.

"What? How is it cursed?" For the rest of the way down to the Great Hall and half way through breakfast the rest of them gave her the stories about their previous DADA teachers.

"Oh how I wish Lupin could return!" Ginny said sadly.

"Don't we all. I ca-" Harry stopped suddenly realizing Serenity wouldn't know about the Order of the Phoenix, let alone be allowed to hear about it's members and their jobs. Ginny quickly picked up where he left off.

"Oh, here comes Professor Vance with our schedules." The group turned their attention on their new Head of House and forgot about Harry's slip up.

"Ahh Ms. Granger, yes McGonagall told me about you, my dear. Well let's see, what did you request? Quite a full schedule you have, is that okay?" The professor raised her eyes to meet Hermione's.

"Of course!" She answered in an offended voice.

"Very well, here you go, all approved." She handed Hermione her schedule and turned towards Serenity.

"Now how about you, dear? What did you wish to take this year? Yes, I see. Well these two are not offered here, special to Arcana. Why don't you see what your friends will be taking and I'll come back in a minute." She said sweetly to Serenity.

"Okay, professor." Serenity said before turning to look across the table at Ron and Harry.

"What will it be?"

"Well all the normal classes. Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms." Harry told her, counting off the classes on his fingers.

"No History?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. That was the most important class to Arcana's headmaster.

"History of Magic? Heavens no, we gave that up last year. Rarely managed a class where I didn't fall asleep half way through, at least." Harry snorted in reply. Ron nodding at his side.

"Oh, well okay."

"You can take it if you want. It is offered, just make sure you're good at taking notes and can stay awake through anything." Ron told her quickly.

"Professor Binns isn't that bad!" Exasperated Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, if it wasn't for your super human studying abilities none of us would have passed." Harry stated and shot her a knowing look.

"Alright, well it's up to you Serenity." Hermione told the girl sitting next to her.

"I don't think I will be. Six years is quite enough for me." She smiled at the boys sitting across the table from her.

"So, will you be joining us in our classes? Or are you going to take some other ones with Hermione? Also have Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures -no one in 7th year Gryffindor will take it, mind you-, and there's also...Arithmancy." Harry told her, trying to think of the other subjects they could take.

"Yeah, I think I've decided. Professor! Professor Vance!" Serenity shouted out to get her attention.

"So, what will it be this year, Serenity?" Professor Vance asked her as she sat down beside her.

"I'll be taking Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Ancient Runes."

"No History this year?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Professor Grevholm would be sad at the news."

"May I pray he never finds out then."

"Yes, well here you go. See you in Potions tomorrow!" She handed Serenity her schedule before moving down the table to help the other Gryffindors. She finally got to Ron and Harry. They signed up for all the same classes as Serenity, minus Ancient Runes. A few minutes later the four of them headed off to get their bags and then to their first lesson of the year, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron and Hermione leading Serenity to the classroom, showing her all the quirks of Hogwart's passageways.

* * *

AN: 

I hate writing boring chapters, I try and make them longer to make up for it. It is essential, however. Now that this one is out of the way I can start working the plot in and yeah.

Next Chapter:

- Classes with the new professors: Tonks, Vance, and Page.  
- Serenity starts to get to know the other students.  
- McGonagall puts the "inter-house bonding experiences" into action.

Just like to say that if you're going to review, at least read the story before hand. Don't just skim over it quickly and read what's underlined. Why waste the time on it(and sound stupid...)?

Thanks to those who reviewed. .


	3. Professor, Professor, Professor

_Disclaimer:_ I own all that is not familiar. Everything else is owned by a writer who is in a league all of her own...JK Rowling

* * *

**Hidden Pasts:**

_Professor, Professor, Professor:_

The group of 7th year Gryffindors made their way down to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Vance was sitting on the edge of her desk, talking to a couple of Slytherins who were already seated inside the gloomy classroom. She turned and put the two books she had in her hands on the desk as the Gryffindors came walking in. She turned around and beamed at all of them

"Welcome, welcome! Sit anywhere you like, for now at least." She said to everyone who had not yet chosen a seat. The students looked around at each other then moved about the classroom, sitting with their friends.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, everyone from Slytherin please raise your hands." She looked around the room and gave a small nod. "Very well, I see you have all separated yourselves as much as possible. Would everyone now please stand up, take your books and bags with you." Everyone looked up at her for a moment before standing silently.

"Since you like to be separated so much, Gryffindor to my right, Slytherin to my left." Everyone obeyed without hesitation, though Hermione looked down right scared, she could see where this was headed. Professor Vance stood looking out over the tables while her pupils stood around her. Hermione looked over at Ron and gave an "Oh no..." He looked confused, as always, though remained silent.

"So. You, yes with the brown hair, please sit here. You, boy with the black hair sit next to her please." Hermione sat down as Blaise Zabini sat next to her and looked up at Vance with a look of pure hatred.

"As you can see, this is part of the Headmistress' new idea of 'interhouse relations'. We will all sit Gryffindor Slytherin." The class slowly got sorted and no one was happy about it. Harry ended up next to Pansy, Ron next to Goyle and Serenity next to Malfoy. No one talked, though everyone was clearly disgusted by the idea of sitting next to a Gryffindor or Slytherin the whole year. Professor Vance bounced up to the head of the classroom and started to write a few things on the chalkboard. When she pulled away there was a tiny diagram of some creature that looked similar to a snake. It had flames surrounding it and there were a few words written in Latin above the picture. "Does anyone know what this is?" Immediately Hermione's hand shot in the air and the lessons started, being a completely normal lesson with the exception of everyone being uncomfortable in their seats.

The lesson proved to the students that this would be another good year for DADA, no repeats of Umbridge and constant text book reading. They had a small break for lunch in between Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Throughout lunch the Golden Trio bounced in their seats, anticipating seeing a member of the order. Hoping the lesson would be more entertaining then McGonagall's strict ones of the previous six years.

"That sucks that we're stuck next to Slytherin's all year. And you, Serenity, having to sit next to Malfoy. If he gives you any real trouble just let me and Harry know. We'll sort him out." Ron fumed during lunch.

"You'll sort him out? Right...at least it won't be boring this year!" Hermione said with a mouthful of potatoes.

"My favourite part was when she redecorated the room!" Harry said with wide eyes.

"Because of the remark about Snape?" Hermione asked him.

"That'd be the reason." Harry said with a smile as he thought back on the last couple of minutes of class.

* * *

"My, this place is right out of a ghost story, isn't it? Snapes doing no doubt. That good-for-nothing-so-" Her face turned dark as she started to insult the man who had killed Dumbledore. 

"Professor!" Hermione gave a small gasp, stopping her before she really started to do damage to the mans name. Professor Vance jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice and looked around the room; she had forgotten she was in a room full of Slytherins.

"Right. Sorry dear. Won't happen again!" She gave her head a little shake before pulling her wand out of her robes. "Shall we make this place more...uhm...capable to be lived in?" She smiled out at her class and started flicking her wand. All the spells were non-verbal and everyone looked around as the black disappeared. The ghastly painting were removed from the walls and thrown next to the door, all in a neat little pile. The drapes ripped themselves from their poles and covered the paintings. The sun burst threw the windows that were now uncovered. Everyone squinted their eyes as their pupils shrunk in response to the sudden burst of sunlight. The classroom now looked happier, though quite plain.

"Hmm...a little plain, isn't it? Well I can fix that up later tonight, at least we can now see each other." She smiled and then looked down at the book she had in her hands.

* * *

Half an hour late a group of Gryffindors were making their way over to the Transfiguration classroom. Ron and Harry were telling Serenity the story of their experience with polyjuice potion. Serenity smiled up at Harry as his voice started to get higher pitched as the story advanced. Finally they finished as they sat down in the classroom. Harry sitting with Serenity and Ron and Hermione sitting at the desk in front of them. 

"Trust me; always make sure you know what hair you're putting in your potions. It took me weeks to get rid of the urge to purr at any time I felt happy. Horrible experience." Hermione told her, turning around in her chair.

"I'd imagine." She smiled back at Hermione.

"Wonder where Tonks is at?" Ron questioned out loud.

"I don-" Harry started to say as the door burst open and a flustered looking Tonks came bursting into the classroom, broom still in hand.

"Wotcher class! Mighty windy out there, don't suggest flying. Just let me g-" She disappeared into her office as quickly as she had appereared in the classroom. Ron and Harry looked at each other and gave a small smile. Looks like Tonks was in a good mood. Meaning her and Lupin were still together and going strong. Serenity looked up at Harry with a curious look playing across her face. He just smiled and shook his head in answer, looking up as she came bursting back into the classroom.

"Right, now we can start. Just had to throw some things in there." She nodded her head back towards the door. "As some of you may, or may not, know my name is Tonks. Professor Tonks if you so desire, though I will not demand that you call me as such. I'm really not the "professor" type, just doing McGonagall a favour. I'll be teaching Transfiguration this year, obviously. I'm an auror, most days, for the...yeah, them. Although I'm taking a year off and perusing the lovely career of teaching! I'd imagine you all have the book I requested. So, I see we have Gryffindor and Slytherin today. Hmm. No fighting. Now I suppose we best get started. Everyone turn to page 48." She turned around and walked back towards the desk. She was looking up at one of the paintings left by McGonagall and didn't see the small step that lead up to the desk. She promptly fell straight down onto her face and gave out a little "oooh". The class all gave out a small snicker of laughter as she jumped right back up and gave her head a little shake. She smiled out at the class; her nose looked as though it had been shoved into the back of her skull. The students all turned and looked at each other with scared looks on their faces. Hermione, Harry and Ron all smiled up at her knowing it was another of her jokes.

"Just kidding!" She said to her pupils and they all watched in amazement as she scrunched up her face and her nose returned to normal, at least what they assumed was normal.

"As you can see, I'm capable of changing any feature as I so desire. I'm a metamorphagus, meaning I can manipulate my body in any way, shape, or form with only some concentration and thought. This is not something you can easily learn, most witches and wizards who can do it are born with it. Of course there would be certain exceptions, but rare. Very rare. Even though I've never had to study hard to learn how to do this, I'm still fully capable of transforming items that are not connected to my body." She looked over at a mouse who was sitting near a window, observing the class. She pointed her wand at the oblivious animal and it instantly changed into a small canary.

"But, for today, we will be reading from the text book. It has a nice little chapter that will serve as an introduction for what we'll be covering this year." She looked around the class and nodded a hello at Harry before looking back down at the book she had in her hands.

"Would someone please start reading? Malfoy, you start. Read the whole page." She glanced over at the boy who looked back at her with a blank expression.

"Fine." He stated before reading in a monotone.

"No, no, no! That will NOT do. You must give your voice some excitement! You'll put us all to sleep. I thought you would've learned from Binns about what NOT to do. Go on, give it another shot." She walked over to him and stood before his desk, looking down on him expectedly. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Are you seri-" He started to say.

She took in a quick amount of air between her teeth. "Of course I am! Now read or lose points for your house." He stared at her for a moment, a mixture of bewilderment and anger crossing his face. Finally he gave in, after she held his gaze with a completely blank look upon her face, and started to read. Trying to "give his voice more excitement."

"That's better!" She gave him a small pat on the head before going to open the windows. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"I love her!" Hermione said silently.

"Me too." Ron replied with a big smile on his face. The lesson went on with Draco reading, his voice going up a couple octaves every few words. Tonks sat on the desk and smiled to herself.

"That'll be enough, Mr. Malfoy. Would you be kind enough to choose another person to read?" She said lightly.

"Potter." He said shortly.

"I'd rather not, Professor Tonks, my throat is a little sore." He said to her with a small smile.

"Of course, of course. Then how about..." She looked around the room for a couple of seconds. "Goyle, and remember to add some kind of emphasis on the words." She nodded her head to him.

"Uhm, Professor. I don't want to." He said back to her, turning to look at Pansy for they had been having a whispered conversation.

"Well, I don't care if you don't want to. See I'm the teacher, you're the student. If I say you're to read something, you do it." She said back at him quickly.

"You let Potter off." He said back.

"He's sick. You, clearly, are not. Now read. 20 points from Slytherin for talking back to me." She said sharply. A bit of her mother's blood was obviously coming through. Ron and Harry shared a look; they had never seen Tonks serious with someone before.

"Wha-" He started to protest at getting points docked.

"Read or you'll lose more and get detention." She simply started at the enormous boy. With that he finally gave in and looked down at the book, tumbling over some of the harder words. Each was received with a small snicker of laughter from at least one Gryffindor. He kept flexing his muscles in response, though kept reading.

The rest of the class passed by slowly and uneventfully. After two pages of messed up English words, Tonks gave the boy a break and choose Dean Thomas to finish up the chapter. As everyone stood up to leave, Tonks rose as well and cleared her throat.

"Thank you everyone for a great first lesson! I promise we won't be just reading out of the text books next time." She gave a small wink to the class and turned around to start writing something on the chalk board. She turned right back around and smiled down at the class, her dark purple hair As the students left the classroom in pairs, Harry heard Goyle mumbling insults about Tonks. He quickly spun around, Ron with him, and stared up at the amazingly large boy. After living with Dudley for all his life, size no longer scared him.

"What were you mumbling about, Goyle?" He asked with a flat voice.

"Yeah, I couldn't quite make it out. Sounded kind of like a pig, don't you think Harry?" Ron asked of his best friend.

"Right about that one mate. Really quite disgusting. Maybe he should take some speaking lessons with one of the teachers." He sent back at Ron.

"Yes, don't know if they'd be able to teach him anything; though. You'd think after grunting English his whole life he would have picked up something, but obviously after today's lesson he hasn't learned a thing all these years. There's no hope for this pig."

"You little freakled-good-for-nothing-muggle-lover. I'll kill you dead!" He shouted at Ron.

"Oh I'm good for nothing. Hmm. I guess I can deal with that. At least I can read." Ron gave a small shrug before turning around to walk out of the classroom. Goyle reached out and dragged him backwards by the robes. Ron was barely shorter than him, but was about a third of his size in bulk.

Suddenly Goyle let go of Ron's robes and ran smack straight into the wall. He got up and shook his head, right before falling to the ground. He laid there for a few minutes the gave a small grunt of a snore.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your hands OFF of the other students, Goyle. Thought you'd have learnt that in first year. Heaven knows you didn't skip it. Malfoy would you please take your friend up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey can give him a potion and he'll be fine. Make sure he comes back down her afterwards..." She waved her hand at Malfoy and turned to face Harry and Ron. "Boys, please, don't make me punish you! Don't start these things in my classroom. Now get going. It's great to see you by the way." She told them before turning and promptly falling over a chair. Ron and Harry moved over to her and helped her off the ground.

"It's great too see you too, Tonks. Oh excuse me, Professor Tonks." Harry said with a smile creeping across his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get going the lot of you!" She shook her hand at them and walked away towards the chalkboard, making it back safely this time.

They boys met Hermione and Serenity outside. The four of them walked up to the Gryffindor common room, talking excitedly about the previous lesson on their way.

"Fwooper." Harry said to the Fat Lady as the reached the portrait. As the four of them walked into the common room they noticed nearly everyone was standing next to the window looking out of it. They exchanged a curious glance before gliding over to the window to see what the fuss was about. Ron, being the tallest, looked over the third years and then back at Harry.

"Hagrid's having a go with a centaur, again. Wonder why he's out of the forest..." Ron told the other three.

"Out of the forest?" Hermione looked shocked and promptly told the first years to move, which they quickly obliged.

"Probably Bane, I'm sure Hagrid went in to their "territory" again or some crack pot reasoning." Harry said off-handily while turning and sitting in one of the chairs before the fire.

"Who's doing what?" Serenity sat down in the chair next to Harry's and looked at him.

"Oh, right. You need to meet him still. He's the big bloke you've probably seen around. He's the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. Great friend of the three of us." Harry told her simply.

"Oh, okay..."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly. Hermione dragged the rest of them to the library and they started working on the homework they'd been assigned by Vance. Hermione and Serenity stopped an hour later to go off to Ancient Runes. At dinner the four of them met up once again. Harry and Ron had taken their free period out on the quidditch pitch. Hermione and Serenity both bounced into the Great Hall and sat down excitedly. 

"How did Ancient Runes go?" Harry asked the girls sitting across from him.

"Oh it was wonderful! Our teacher is great! She's so knowledgeable. I swear she hid it from me until this year. I've always liked her, but never knew much about her!" Hermione said excitedly. Ron and Harry stared at her for a moment before looking over at Serenity to see if it was the same reason for her.

"She was talking about taking a trip to Egypt or something this summer, and if we want, we can go with her! We'll be graduated by then, of course, and oh! It'd be amazing." Serenity said. Ron and Harry just smiled back at them and then kept eating and talking about new quidditch moves they were coming up with.

After dinner cleared away McGonagall stood up to make another speech.

"Well, I hope that your first day back in lessons went well! I hope the teachers have been following my instructions and starting to put the inter-house bonding into effect. I know some of you will not be happy with this, especially with the seating arrangements. However, it is the ONLY way to overcome this evil we've been faced with. If we lay down and allow them to take over, we have no future. Keep in mind the future is yours to behold, shape, and do what you will with the world. It is no longer ours- she swept her arms towards her fellow teachers- we long ago passed into ages that do not allow us to command the future. If you do not wish for the one-who's-name-I-cannot-say to take that power from you and rule in darkness, then please do your best and use this year wisely. Now I bid you all a goodnight." With that stated she turned around and walked from the hall.

"Well that was inspirational." Ron pointed out.

"Thank you, Ron, I'd never have guessed." Hermione spat out sarcastically. Harry said nothing at the now bickering pair, but instead was watching Serenity. She was either staring or having a staring contest with someone across the hall. He turned his head slightly and noticed Malfoy's eyes upon hers. With a raised eyebrow he turned back around to look at Serenity. She smiled slightly before looking down at her pudding. With a sigh she looked up at Hermione and Ron, finally noticing the fighting.

"Don't worry about them, they're always arguing. Shall we go up to the dorms and get our stuff. We have Astronomy tonight." Harry said, first to Serenity then to the whole group.

Later that night Harry lay in his bed thinking about what he witnessed at dinner. It made no sense that Malfoy would hold interest with someone who was in Gryffindor, especially when they had made friends with him, Ron, and Hermione. With a slight sigh he turned over and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Within 7 hours Harry was being violently awoken by Ron. 

"What's happened?" He asked groggily.

"Nothing, mate, but you should have been up about half an hour ago. We have Potions in an hour, and still need to eat breakfast." He said simply while tying up his shoe.

"Alright." Harry forced himself out of bed and in ten minutes they were shoving down some eggs in the great hall. Ron grabbed a couple pieces of toast before the Gryffindors and Slytherin's all made their way down to the dungeon classroom.

"Welcome, seventh years, to a brand new year of Potions! Please make your way along the wall. I'm sure you know the drill by now." ProfessorPage called out from the door to the classroom. Everyone filed in and did what she said. This time Hermione was not so lucky and got stuck with Draco. At least they were four to a table and Ernie Macmillian, and Serenity was all with her. However she and Serenity were forced to being sat across from each other, which left Malfoy to be on her left and Ernie to her right. Harry and Ron each ended up at separate tables. Both were with a mix of people from the other houses. Once everyone was settled and had their cauldrons out Professor Page stood in front of the chalkboard and started speaking once again.

"As you should all know, I'm Professor Page. I taught at Arcana, potions naturally. Since I needed a job and Hogwarts needed a Potions teacher, I applied and here I am! I have high expectations for this class and expect you all to get a NEWT at the end of the year. I will try my hardest in helping you with this, and I hope to get the same reaction in response. Now here I have written four potions we will be going over at the end of the year. All four will be on your tests. If you are on the Northern part of the table- she pointed to which side of the table that would be- then you get the first one, East the second, South the third, and West the fourth. You will find all the necessary ingredients in the cupboard. I will be walking around every ten minutes or so to check on progress, answer questions, and give useful hints. You have two hours to get your potion as far as you possibly can. Please get started." Everyone looked up at the chalkboard then slowly started to move about the room, getting their supplies, copying down the potion, getting out their books and so on.

The lesson passed quickly and Malfoy was only able to give out a few snide remarks to Hermione. Professor Page was walking around too much and he had no idea what he could get away with. Besides his potion was keeping him very busy. All four potions appeared to be very difficult. Hermione, Serenity, and a boy from Ravenclaw apparently were the only ones who were getting anywhere and were obviously happy about it. Harry and Ron were having a much harder time with their potions and kept looking at Hermione as if for her to send them instructions and help telepathically. She was too intent upon her potion; however, to even notice her best friends. One reason Harry was having problems was because he was constantly looking up to see if Serenity and Draco were having another staring contest. Every time he looked up he only saw the pair of them focusing completely on their cauldrons.

The double lesson passed by quickly. Before anyone had finished their potions Professor Page was once again at the head of the classroom, clearing her throat quietly.

"That will do for today. Everyone please stand next to your potion, I will come now and examine each. Whoever's potion is the furthest will be exempt from their homework, today's only. Which is a two foot long essay on the contents of these four potions and what makes them so difficult. You may start to pack up now. Keep the room relatively quiet, please. But by all means, do talk and get to know one another!"

Hermione and Serenity's potions were very close to be at the same level. Professor Page was having a hard time on discovering whose would be further. She finally decided it to be a tie and let the two girls walk out of the room together, much after Ron and Harry. Both had no hopes of being the furthest and, therefore, didn't even bother staying behind.

"Ooh I really like her!" Hermione proclaimed to Serenity as they walked towards the common room.

"I knew you would! Everyone loved her back at Arcana. She really is amazing at Potions. Some of the stuff she brewed up last year...we were all in awe, to say the least." Serenity was saying before being bumped into by Malfoy. He turned to look at her but did not say anything and just kept walking.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Serenity shouted after recovering from the initial shock. "What is up with him?" She turned towards Hermione. She gave her a little smile before attempting to answer.

"He's Malfoy. The most vial, disgusting, conceited jerk to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts. Slytherin Prince and what not. He really loves that name and takes it to heart. Don't mind him, or anything he does. Be careful of what you do scream after him, however, he tends to 'get back at people'. Well, at least he says he will. Doesn't ever actually do anything...too much of a chicken. But enough of that ferret...What do you want to do today since we have no potions paper! Ron and Harry will be so jealous." Hermione said with a sparkle in her eye. Serenity looked over at her and gave a small laugh. The two girls retreated down the hall and up the stairs.

* * *

AN:

Sooo, after quite awhile, a new chapter is up. I started writing it like a few days after my last update, got confused with teachers and such. Wasn't quite sure on how far I wanted this chapter to go. I'm happy with it now though. Hope you enjoyed it.

Next Chapter:

-Plot Twisting. Oooh  
-Friendship between Serenity and Hermione grows  
-Harry speaks to Ron about Serenity


	4. Welcome Back Dance

Disclaimer: Lalala...I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Hidden Pasts:**

_Welcome Back Dance_

The students passed quickly into their second week of school. Life was becoming normal. All the students were settling into their lives. The first years were getting over their nerves, the excitement, and uncertainty. All the older students were once again gaining the normal, routine life of Hogwarts. One night before falling asleep, Hermione and Serenity were talking about the newest announcement to flood the school. There was to be a welcome back dance in two weeks. They were talking about who they hoped would ask them.

"Well, I think, it'd be awesome to go with Ron and Harry." Serenity told Hermione.

"Yeah, that would be. Harry; however, will be asking Ginny." Hermione replied with a little laugh.

"Oh. Are they together?" Serenity asked quickly, sitting up slightly.

"No, and yes. They were last year, for the last part of it. Harry, being the stupid-noble-git that he is 'broke things off till after the war to protect her.' as he puts it."

"Well that is sweet, in a way. Surprised Ginny just let it happen."

"You have not yet had the privilege to witness Harry's stubbornness." Hermione said with a knowing shake of her head.

"Oh, okay. Well back on topic, who are you hoping will ask you?" Serenity asked, lying back down on her bed.

"Well, I was actually hoping Ron would ask me. Last time he was so upset the whole night about me being with Viktor. It practically ruined the whole evening!" Hermione said with a higher pitched voice then she meant to.

Serenity raised an eyebrow but didn't push for further information. Instead simply said, "This will be an interesting week." Both girls gave a small giggle in response before going to sleep. Neither had an idea how true Serenity's words would be.

* * *

Through the classes and meals that followed, boys at all times appeared nervous. The girls walked around in groups, giggling every time they passed a group of guys. Serenity was standing with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. A group of 3rd year girls walked by, all laughing amongst themselves. A pretty blonde kept throwing looks back behind them. Ron and Harry appeared around the corner a few moments later. Harry looked frustrated while Ron looked amused. Serenity followed Hermione over to their friends. Ron answered Hermione's question without it even being asked. 

"They won't leave Harry alone! I swear now that they all know he's not a crack pot, they want him! Everywhere we go it's 'Hope to get a dance with you at the dance!' Or the girls just follow us around and whisper amongst themselves. They keep batting their eyelashes at him." At this point Ron felt the need to resemble a girl and bat his eyelashes at Harry. "Oh Harry! Won't you take me to the dance! Pleeeease!"

"Knock it off mate! They're like vultures I tell you! Mad girls." Harry said in response. His voice reflected his agitation.

"If it was me, hell, I'd be down right ecstatic."

"Or so you say. Just let me know when you want to change places for a day. I'll be more than willing! Oh no-" Harry disappeared behind the suit of armor that was standing a couple feet away.

Three fifth year girls come down the corridor. They slowed down when they saw Hermione and Ron. Hope was etched across their faces. Once the realization that Harry was not among them, their faces noticeably fell.

"Can we help you?" Ron asked politely. All three girls jumped at the sound of his voice. All three looked at every place besides the people they were stopped in front of. One girl finally looked at Ron and said sheepishly,

"We...we...wewerejustwonderingifyouknewwhereHarrywas?" She let out in a rush that made all the words run into one long one. Her face instantly turned the shade of a ripe tomato. She once again took to looking at the painting on the wall, the ceiling, the ground, anywhere else. The three seventh years all looked at them with amusement. Hermione was the first to respond to them

"No idea, sorry." She couldn't help the smile from creeping across her lips.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyways..." The girl on the right said quietly. The three of them then sped off in the direction they came from.

"Coast is clear mate!" Ron said to Harry. He crept out from behind the suit of armor.

"I'm going to my room where **no **girls can corner me!" Harry told his friends.

"You can't hide in there forever. Just ask someone. That'll stop this. Well, most of it anyways." Serenity said wisely.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course. No girl will waste her time on a taken guy. They'll be off trying to find someone who's free." Serenity answered. Both she and Hermione gave him a look that told him it was common sense. Ron on the other hand was looking amazed.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Ginny is, would you?" He asked the two girls still staring at him in confused amazement.

"She's in class." Hermione said off-handedly.

"Okay. Well, I'm still going to go hide in my room. Have homework anyways...Any of you coming up too?" Harry asked the three of them.

"I'm off to the library. Lots to do..." Hermione said while Serenity simply answered, at the same time, "I'm going up." Ron looked down at the ground for a minute, not answering. All three stared at him in silence.

"Ron?" Harry voiced "You coming, or what?"

"Actually I wanted to look and see what quidditch books there are in the library." All three looked at him with utter shock. Even Serenity knew how infrequently he visited the library.

"What? I need some new techniques! You should be proud of me Harry!" He said in retaliation to their stares.

"Okay...see you guys later than." Serenity said before grabbing Harry's arm and making him walk away with her.

* * *

After dinner two nights later; Hermione, Serenity, and Ginny were sitting in the common room. The boys were out at quidditch practice and it was quiet for once. All three were working on homework. Serenity was the first to break their concentration. 

"So who has dates for the dance?"

"Harry asked me, finally, last night." Ginny said simply.

"Ron asked me a couple nights ago, in the library." Hermione said without looking up from her paper.

"Oh, just like you said it'd be, Hermione." Serenity said happily.

"What about you, Serenity?" Hermione said, finally looking up at her friend.

"Well, Ernie Macmillan asked me today after potions." She said with a small smile.

"Ernie? Never would have guessed." Ginny said softly.

"Thought you two looked comfortable enough yesterday when he was helping you with that potion..." Hermione said slyly.

"Well, McGonagall will be happy. Inter-house bonding!" Serenity said with a small laugh. Ginny and Hermione smiled and nodded along.

* * *

The week and a half passed very quickly. Before Hogwarts knew it the dance as upon them. This year, unlike the Yule Ball, was to be all seven grades. Every morning the owl post was crazier than usual. With no Hogsmede visit before the dance, students had to have everything sent to them. Boxes with dresses, robes, flowers, make up, shoes, ribbons, everything was delivered every day. Even on the Saturday morning before the dance. A weary looking Hedwig dropped down onto Harry's shoulder during breakfast. Harry immediately grabbed the package and jumped up. 

"I need to carry Hedwig up. I'll meet you guys in the common room, soon!" He told them before walking speedily out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the afternoon was given over to getting the castle ready. It seemed as if every girl, with or without a date, vanished into thin air. That thin air was, of course, the bathrooms and their own rooms. The boys all lounged around. Each was enjoying his common room or lounging around in the sun. Harry and Ron sat in the common room and played chess in peace. They laughed heartily every time a girl would run into the common room with only half her make up or hair done. They would check to see if their date was lounging around and if he was, they would yell at him to get ready. Or yell that the flower he bough didn't match her dress. Many different reasons started fights that afternoon. Of course each were solved, though each entertaining to the onlookers. Harry and Ron smiled to themselves about the last burst from Lavender Brown, until Ginny came down the stairs.

"Think it's funny do you? The guys getting yelled at by their dates. Well guess what! It's your turn Harry! The dance starts in an **HOUR**. You're just sitting here playing chess! Of all things! Get in the bathroom and get ready now! Same for you Ron! If you are still here in five minutes you will see just_how_ like my mother I really am!" She was bright red as she yelled at the two scared looking boys. As soon as she turned to go up to her room the two of them jumped up and headed to the baths.

"Wonder if mum has been giving her lessons..." Ron said under his breath as the headed into their room. Harry just smiled and shrugged at his best friend.

* * *

Fifty five minutes later the boys were once again in the common room. They stood around with the other Gryffindor boys. All of them were waiting for their dates. A few minutes passed before girls started to appear. Each found their date and went on their way. Few boys were left when Hermione, Ginny, and Serenity finally appeared. Ginny did a small spin for Harry and Hermione went sheepishly towards Ron. Both exclaimed at how beautiful the three of them were. The five of them left the common room a minute later. Outside the Great Hall Serenity met up with Ernie and all three couples walked graciously into the Great Hall. 

The whole room was decorated in black. Drapes hung around the room with the Hogwarts crest. No single house symbol was to be found around the room. Obviously McGonagall had a hand in this. The ceiling was a dark blue that was near black. Bright stars shone through out the ceiling. It gave the appearance of being outside, under the night sky. Candles drifted around the drapes and illuminated the room with a soft glow. A door to the right revealed the garden. It appeared to be a similar set up as at the Yule Ball. Tables adorned the floor. There was no dancing space and everyone realized there was to be dinner before. Couples took seats among their friends. Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, and Serenity and Ernie all sat around a table. Ernie looked over at a table a few feet away. It held his friends, but this was the price to pay for having a date from another house. The first hour passed by quickly. Everyone was eating carefully. It was loud through out the hall as everyone was in a joyous mood. It wasn't often they had a dance at Hogwarts. Before too long McGonagall was standing up for a short speech.

"Welcome to the official _'Welcome Back'_ dance my young witches and wizards! Now that your stomachs are all full we can clear the floor of these tables. Please stand, with your dance partner, at the back of the room." She waited for the scuffling of chairs and feet to be quiet before continuing. "I would just like to say one thing. Through the night a teacher, or myself, will call out for dance partners to be changed. You will pick a partner of another house. It cannot be with the same person over and over. Every time it is called for, you will choose a NEW partner. So, with that said, I hope you all have a wonderful night!"

With a flick of her wand all the food disappeared. The tables than moved to the walls. Music started through out the hall and a stage came out from where McGonagall was standing. A group of live witches and wizards appeared. Couples made their way out onto the dance floor and started dancing in time with the music.

By the third song people were starting to sit down for breaks. Harry & Ginny took a walk around the garden. When they came back in Ginny had a necklace around her neck. It explained the mysterious package that arrived earlier that morning.

Professor Vance's voice filled the Great Hall. It was announcing the first 'inter-house dance. Serenity danced with one of Ernie's friends. As she spun around the room with him, she noticed a pair of cold grey eyes following her. She and Draco made eye contact a few times. She wondered what it was about this boy. He was always watching her and not bothering to hide it. No matter what her friends told her about him, she always found herself staring back. The song came to an end. Draco made a small head movement towards the garden. Serenity looked away. She was torn. She desperately wanted to go and find out what this boy wanted, but she did not want her friends to see it. Hermione then popped up and started talking to her. She jumped at the sound of another's voice, especially since it was Hermione's.

"What'd you say Hermione?" She asked her friend.

"I asked if you saw where Ginny went." She answered, looking around the room.

"Oh, no, sorry." She answered, looking out at the garden.

"It's okay. I'm going to go sit with Ron. Coming?"

"No, I need some fresh air. I'll catch up soon."

"Okay. Watch out for those pesky beetles."

Serenity gave her an odd and confused look.

"Oh, right. Tell you that story later..."

"Okay...well...see you in a little bit." Serenity was so distracted she was surprised when Hermione, after a weird expression played across her face, left to join Ron. Serenity made her way over to the garden. To no one's notice, Draco slowly followed her outside. Serenity felt him behind her and wound herself deep into the garden. She knew how her friends would feel about her talking to him, especially alone. When she felt she was far enough away, she came to an abrupt halt. She waited for him to cover the short distance between them. Within a few moments he was standing directly at her, looking off into the bush to the right of them.

"So...Malfoy...want to explain why you're**always** staring at me?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, and no." He replied casually, finally glancing down at her face.

"Well, go with the yes." She shot back at him.

"Okay. I find you...intriguing." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"You what?" She asked as it had surprised her.

"You heard me. Do you have any idea about_who_ you really are?" He asked of her.

"Of course I do! Why does it matter to you?" She was starting to get the feeling that he knew something she did, possibly of her father.

"Oh, that's some very interesting news. It matters greatly to me, and my friends." He said rather off-handedly.

* * *

Sooo yet another chapter. Rejoice shall be had by readers.For the plot is finally starting.

Coming up next time:

-Draco and Serenity talk  
-More inter-house dancing  
-Harry discovers somethings and talks to Hermione & Ron about them.


	5. A Fiery Visit

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter this wouldn't be _fan_fiction, would it?

* * *

**Hidden Pasts:**

_A Fiery Visit:_

Serenity stared up at the tall, blonde boy who's eyes were burning into hers. What was so interesting? Why did he care about her heritage. Of course she already asked that, but it remained her most prominent thought. He, apparently, was not about to explain his last statement.

"Care to explain why, Malfoy?" She asked quietly, thinking of how she knew very_little_ about her heritage.

"Not particularly. If you would like to learn more, feel free to find me one night." With that said, he turned and marched back to the ball.

Draco walked into the Great Hall looking very pleased with himself. The plan was starting to fall into place. Everything was going perfect. With his nose high in the air, he passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He smirked as he passed them, thinking happily about the next few weeks. As he joined his bodyguards, Hermione could not stop the shudder that ran down her spine. She forced herself to believe it was due to the wind coming through the open doors.

Serenity started to follow Malfoy back to the dance, but instead sat down on the first bench she came across. Millions of thoughts were in her mind. She did not feel particularly keen on having friends add more. She knew Malfoy was not to be trusted. Hermione had made sure of that. How she longed to know about her father and his past. She didn't even know who the man was. She had guesses, of course, but never any form of certainty. She'd searched out for all men who were of the right age and had "Empire" as a last name. No matches came up that had any resemblance to her features. She didn't exactly look like her mom, the only other explanation would be for her to look like her father. If only she could find a man who looked even similar to her.

Besides not knowing who her father's ancestors was, she didn't even_really_ know who her mother's were. Any topic about life before Serenity and her mother was a locked vault. Perhaps he'd be able to tell her at least _something_. She could always research afterwards and try to figure out how truthful it couldbe. It was worth a try, at least. With her decision in place, she walked back into the Great Hall to her friends and date. Whom she realized she was neglecting.

* * *

The night was quickly passing. Serenity quickly discovered she had chosen well on who's invitation to accept. Ernie was a fantastic dancer and the perfect gentleman. "Well it was either him or go alone" she thought to herself. 

Much to the agitation of many of the students, Professor McGonagall's voice filled the room yet again.

"Now my dear students, we have a mere three dances left of the evening. The next one shall be an inter-house dance, followed by a well _normal _one, and ending with a slow dance. Please choose a partner and let's finish up the evening."

With a slight sigh the students begin looking around for friends from other houses who they had not yet danced with. Serenity looked up and noticed a pair of cold, grey eyes focused on her. His head jerked to the dancing floor and she froze like a deer caught in the headlights. He shook his head and walked casually over to her. Unluckily for her all of her friends were already on, or making they're way to, the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Draco Malfoy asked Serenity in a casual voice. She simply stared up at him in shock. She felt a gravitational pull towards him, it was always there. She wanted nothing more then to dance with this strange, mysterious boy. **Hermione**, **Harry**,**Ginny, Ron**came filtering through her mind. She was torn and unable to make coherent sentences.

"I won't bite. Come on, who else is asking?" He looked around as if to make a point of it. It should have insulted her, but she barely heard that he was speaking. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the dance floor. Her body followed mechanically as if he controlled her. The music started up and the couples began to dance in time to it. She was too afraid to look over at her friends. She had the feeling, however, that they were all looking at _her_.

"What's the matter? Cats got your tongue?" He said casually, yet again. All this casual manner was starting to unnerve her.

"No, though I wish it had yours." She shot back.

"Oh, a fiesty one. Shouldn't surprise me. You're father was always so...quick on the insults." He looked down at her to see her reaction. She faulted a step and became very stiff in his arms.

"How do _you _know who _my _father is. More importantly, why do you know who he is? If you even do at all." She asked of him, the last bit being under her breath.

"I have my ways. It is, after all, very important to my friends to know all about you, and you're father. Have you decided on wanting to know more, then?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'll hear what you have to say. The music stopped." She let go of his hand and walked away towards her friends. All of them were looking confused, angry, and mystified. Oh how he loved playing with the dream team and their friends.

Serenity kept her eyes on the floor as she walked towards her friends. She didn't want to meet their gaze, let alone have to explain things to them. She silently sat down next to Ginny. The red haired girl was staring at her with a mix of confusion, wonder, and anger in her eyes. Harry and Ron looked down right lived. Both boys had looked away from Serenity and were glaring at Malfoy. This had to be HIS fault. Everything was always his fault. Hermione just looked back and forth, not sure what to think. Everyone remained silent for a couple of minutes. Ginny, as usual, was the first to speak.

"Umm, Serenity. Can I ask you a question?" She kept her voice light and airy, though it did not even begin to hide her emotions. Something she must have learned from her mother.

"Of course." Serenity answered quietly.

"Why, of all people, were you dancing with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny's voice became even more light. All it did was to show how much she was straining to**not **sound mad.

"Well, he asked me. There was no one else to dance with any ways. Why does it matter?" Serenity asked back, finally looking up at the red head.

"Okay. Well, see, it's unnerving." Ginny said after some thought.

"I cannot see why." Serenity said in the same airy tone Ginny had been using. The other three simply sat and watched as if watching a tennis match. Their heads moved back and forth between the two girls.

"You know how we're your friends, right?" Ginny asked her.

"Well I consider you friends, hope you feel the same way..." Serenity said, looking at each of them.

"We do, we do. Which is why I don't understand why you'd dance with Malfoy." Ginny said with a blank expression.

"I already said it was because he _asked _me."

"Oh, right. Let me rephrase that. Since Malfoy **hates **the four of us, and Gryffindors in general, I cannot figure out why he'd ask _you_. It's obvious we're friends, and well you're a Gryffindor now..." Ginny told her, starting to look slightly confused.

"Hmm. Well, maybe the summer changed him?" She said, her expression matching Ginny's.

"Right. No. I'm just worried that _whatever _he is thinking, isn't good. He may be using you. Or...well, just don't trust him." Ginny said, her tone signalizing the end of the conversation. The music started up once again, gaining their attention. Ginny stood up and grabbed Harry's hand. "I think you should dance with Ernie, he's looking a little down at not being with his date." With that said, Ginny and Harry walked out onto the dance floor. Ron and Hermione quickly followed them. Ron looked, still, down right mad and Hermione had a blank expression. Serenity stared after her friends for a few minutes before walking over to Ernie. Soon the couple joined the students dancing.

The dance came to a close and everyone begun to fill out of the Great Hall. The teachers, in stark contrast to the students, looked completely tired. Some had been running around making sure no one was doing things they're not suppose to. The others, younger ones, had been dancing the night away amongst the students. Every one of the students, who were left, looked put out at the thought of going to bed. Serenity and Ernie parted outside of the Great Hall. She quickly joined her friends, though none of them started up a conversation with her. The five of them walked to the common room in complete silence. Serenity felt worried. She didn't want them to be mad at her. It was only one dance. Did they really despise him _that _much. She decided to just go to sleep and hope things would be better in the morning.

She mumbled a small "night" to the group before heading up to her room. They all said it back, though the four of them went and sat down on the couches in front of the fire. A small sigh escaped her lips while walking up the stairs. She heard more students come into the common room though didn't bother looking to see who it was. As soon as she was in her room she got ready for bed and climbed in, drawing the shades shut around her. She heard a couple of her roommates come in. Hermione; however, never showed up before she fell asleep.

* * *

Harry sat on the floor with Ginny lying back on him. Ron and Hermione sat together on the couch. The four of them sat up and watched as people came home and headed up to their rooms. They barely spoke to one another. They all stared into the flames as it engulfed the wood which magically never vanished. The flames reflected onto their faces for the room was slightly dark. The moon shined through the window only slightly for it was only a few days into the cycle. Finally, around one in the morning, the lights in the room vanished. The room would have been near complete darkness if it wasn't for the fire that burned there. Ginny and Ron had both fallen asleep. Hermione and Harry talked quietly about nothing. They heard the portrait swing open and watched as Professor McGonagall stepped through. Harry woke up Ginny as Hermione woke up Ron. 

"Hello, hope you all had fun tonight." McGonagall said to her students. To an on looker it would have seemed weird that she was not yelling at the four of them for being up so late. They all just looked up at her sleepily and gave small nods.

"Good good. About time, isn't it?" She asked them.

"Yes, I should think any time now." Harry answered her. He was the only one who was still wide awake. He moved out from under Ginny and moved closer to the fire.

In a few moments Harry was proven correct. A head popped into the fire. Harry jumped back a little. He did not realize how close to the fire he had been. The head gave a small chuckle.

"Alright there, Harry?" The head said with a smile on their lips.

"Of course. So...any news for me? Please, Lupin, tell me you do. I'm going crazy in here!" Harry exasperated to him.

"Why, yes, Harry, that I do. Some that will interest you greatly I might add. Oh hello Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Didn't realize I'd have such a crowd." He said softly, after looking behind Harry. The four of them nodded back to him. They were all anxious to hear what he had learned.

"Well, I guess I'll just jump right into then." He said after not receiving any greetings. "Well I've spent the last month underground, again. I've learned many things. Most important I will not say now. I need to check something up first. Afterwards, if Minerva doesn't mind, I think I'll come and visit the school. All I can say now is, one of _them _is very _very _close at hand. I wish not to be overheard; however, and will also save that information for when I see you in person. Hopefully by that time, no later than a month from now I promise you, I will know where two are. We may only hope though. Now you all look tired, please go to sleep. I shall meet with you all soon." He smiled at them before giving a small nod and disappearing as fast as he appeared.

The small group stared after him. McGonagall was the first to speak.

"Well. That is most certainly good news. I cannot wait for his visit. Well Professor Tonks will be thrilled to hear the news." She gave them a knowing smile. "Now, you four should get to bed. Don't want to sleep away all of tomorrow. It should be beautiful! Perhaps you can take Serenity around the grounds. I must say you four have been great to her. I appreciate it very much. Now off to bed with the lot of you." She shooed them away up their respective stairs before leaving the common room. The four of them went to bed on a happy note. Each anticipated Lupin's visit and were anxious to find out the location. All four dreamt that night of the beginning of Voldermorts demise.

* * *

AN: 

So here is another chapter. Taken me awhile to get it up since I moved houses and have a small amount of writers block. Basically I just couldn't figure out how to write out what I wanted to happen then had to figure out _how_ much I wanted to happen in this chapter. I think it's one of the shorters ones...not sure though.

As always, Reviews are much, much appreciated and loved. .

_Next Chapter:_

- Draco and Serenity have their "talk".  
- Remus Lupin comes for his visit.  
- Harry disappears. (Can anyone guess why?)

Don't worry, this story isn't going to be about Harry and the horcruxes. They will play a part, but the main focus of this story is Serenity and her discovering who -what- her father is. That, in fact, will really become prominant in the next chapter. Unless, of course, I get carried away with something else...I'll try my best.


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer: There's this one lady who wrote these books about a boy named Harry Potter. Yeah, I wasn't her.

* * *

**Hidden Pasts:**

_Discoveries:_

A couple days after the ball, the Gryffindors were in Transfiguration. Tonks was explaining a new spell that they would be focusing on over the next month. It was a rather boring lesson. Tonks was obviously not in the best of moods for her hair was not quite as pink as normal. Everyone was barely staying awake. When a loud pop sounded from the front of classroom and a small stream of smoke rose up from her desk, everyone was quickly alert. Tonks even jumped at the sound of the noise and almost fell off of the stole she was sitting on.

She cantered over to the desk and picked up a still smoking envelope. With a confused look on her face she opened it and scanned quickly. Suddenly her hair got back it's normal brightness and a smile spread across her face. The lesson became suddenly louder and in better stride. Her voice lost the monotone she had been swinging into.

"My everyone is looking gloomy today! How about we try out this spell. I know I just explained it, but let's give it a shot. Never know if you can do something until you try. Besides, the earlier we get started, the more time you have to perfect it! So, partner up, and I'll start passing out the feathers." Everyone moved to face the person they were sitting next to. Harry looked excited as Tonks came near him.

"Is Moony coming soon?" He asked her quietly, hoping most of the people wouldn't hear him. She gave him a huge smile and a nod. "Tomorrow after lunch." She whispered back. The trio had a lighter step for the rest of the day and glided around from class to class seemingly without a care in the world. Serenity seemed completely lost. Though it was not time to explain, they gave her the shortest version available.

"Our ex-Defense teacher is coming for a visit. He's one of our favorites." Harry said simply after Transfiguration. She just nodded along and followed her friends to Potions.

The four Gryffindors walked into the classroom. They had forgotten -who- they had potions with, the Slytherins and Malfoy. Serenity felt nervous. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on and why she felt nervous about it. Hermione's face became stoney as they sat at their table. Harry was deliberately _not_ looking towards their table and Ron was staring deliberately _at_ Malfoy.

Serenity blushed slightly and looked into her empty cauldron when she saw Ron's glare. She felt as if she was betraying them, but she needed to know. Since Draco was the only one willing to say something, she was more then willing to listen. The lesson passed and he never said a word, to anyone. She caught him smiling occasionally when he'd look up and see how angry Ron was. She had a feeling he was quite enjoying this. When the class was over, Serenity looked up at Draco. He looked back at her, still seemingly amused by Ron's antics.

Everyone begun to file out. Draco whispered to Serenity as she was putting her book away and Hermione was returning ingredients to the cupboard.

"Library, seven thirty. Tonight. See you then, make sure you're guards aren't with you. They'll really put a damper on things." He then turned around and walked promptly out of the classroom. Serenity shook her head a little and finished packing up her stuff. She waited for Hermione to be finished and they walked out together.

Lunch and Ancient Ruines passed by quickly enough. Serenity felt nervous about the meeting. She would finally get to hear something about her father. If only she knew to trust him or not. From what Hermione and every said, she shouldn't even be giving him the time of day. She couldn't resist; however. Something in his eyes pulled her to him. She had a feeling they were all wrong about him. Perhaps it was all a cover. Well she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

At ten after seven she stood up and told her friends she needed to run and ask Professor Page a question. They all gave her a weird look but nodded back. The whole way down she felt bad about lying to them, especially since they didn't look as if they bought it. She turned the corner and the library was standing before her. In the shadows to the left of the door she saw a boy with shimmering blonde hair. She took a deep breath then walked over to him. 

"Hello Serenity." Was all he said. She could barely see his face, but she thought she saw a trace of a smile. She nodded back.

"Malfoy."

"Not even going to call me Draco?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not. I don't even know what I'm doing here, honestly."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." She shot back at him, anxious to be away from the library. Especially with how much Hermione visited it. "Are we going to stay here, or what?" She asked him.

"No, I know an empty classroom we can go to. Or, if you'd like a more comfortable place, we can go to the classroom of requirement." Serenity gave him an odd expression, but said she'd prefer comfort. He stepped out of the shadows then and started walking off to the right. She stood for a moment before following him.

She followed him down a corridor. He suddenly stopped abruptly, looking each way. She smiled slightly, was the all-knowing Malfoy lost? Then she stopped and watched him as he turned around and walked the same way they came from. He did a few more times and she thought he'd lost his mind. She jumped back a little when a door appeared out of nowhere.

He walked towards and held it open for her. She followed hesitantly. As she stepped into the room she noticed two very comfy looking chairs and a couch. Draco walked over to a chair and sat down. She followed suit and sat across from him. He sat, silently, and watched her. She squirmed a little but simply stared back at him. They sat for a full minute before Serenity snapped at him.

"So are you going to start talking or are we just going to sit here and have starring contests?"

"Very well. You're father was Sirius Black." After that being said he fell back into silence. She opened her mouth to say something, shut it, then opened it again.

"What?" Was all she managed.

"Well you see, two people have a thing called 'sex' and then the women, you're mom, gets pregnant. Then the man, you're father, goes on a killing rampage and lands a spot in Azkaban. Only to be killed years later by his own cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange." He said simply as if he was explaining the days weather.

"How...how do you know?" She said very quietly.

"That is a very long and complicated story." He answered, lounging back in his chair.

"I have all night." She said, looking up at him.

"No, you do not. Your friends will be worrying about you. I'm sure you told them you were going to go talk to a teacher or something, right? Well very shortly that excuse will have ran out it's time limit. But we can continue this in a couple days if you so desire. Tell them you're getting extra help in some lesson. This will take more time to explain then a simple night. There are way to many details, for one thing, and each detail could take a while to get through to you. Hurry back to your _friends _now." He told her, standing up in the process. She watched him through slited eyes. She couldn't read a single thing on him. If he was telling the truth, if he was lying. How did he even know that she didn't know who her father was? Why did he care, for that matter? She really had no choice but to go along with it. She stood up abruptly, causing him to look over at her.

"I'll see you on Friday. Same time, but up here, not at the library. Hermione goes there too often. I want answers next time. None of this game playing. Good night Malfoy." She then rushed out of the room and left Draco Malfoy staring after her. He smiled slightly before pulling a piece of paper towards him that had been sitting on the table.

"It's started." Was all he wrote. He folded up the note and retreated to the owlery.

* * *

Serenity returned to the common room. She noticed Hermione and Ginny had gone somewhere, perhaps the showers. Only Harry and Ron stayed awake, looking intently into the fire. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to Harry. He jumped, not noticing her come in. Surprisingly there were very few people in the common room. 

"What are you guys up to?" She asked them casually. Harry looked at her sideways.

"We could ask you the same thing." He shot back at her.

She sat for a moment, thinking of how to answer. She could lay the truth flat. She knew they'd mock her for trust Malfoy and for going to him, alone. They may even be mad at her. But if she could tell them and just substitute Malfoy for Professor Page, perhaps. She made up her mind at that point. Besides she could then enroll them to help her figure out what was lies. She licked her dry lips and looked up at Harry.

"Well...I don't know who my father is." Was all she said at first. Both Harry's and Ron's faces were looking confused.

"Okay. What does that have to do with, well, anything?" Ron asked.

"That's what I've been figuring out. Professor Page is helping me out. She says she knows a few things, but I don't know how much of it is true. She doesn't either. She claims it is, but I don't know. Some of it just seems so far-fetched." She told them. Harry responded first this time.

"Did she tell you who he is?"

"Yes. Though I'm not sure if I want to believe it. She said he was Sirius Black." She stared straight ahead into the fireplace. She saw Harry and Ron both sit straight up at the sound of his name. She knew they were probably thinking "that murderer!". She also knew the history of Sirius Black, who in the wizarding world didn't? She knew he was best friends with Harry's parents and had betrayed them. Just like he betrayed her and her mother.

"Si-sir-Sirius Black?" Harry said very, very quietly. It made her look quickly at him. He was staring at the ground with a dark and very sad expression on his face.

"That's what she said...I know he's, or well was, a murder and an evil, evil man. But if he was my father...I...I just don't know." She told the two of them. Ron was milky white as if he'd seen a ghost. Harry's eyes turned dark as he looked up to meet her own.

"Sirius Black was**not** an evil man. He was one of the best men I ever knew. Find our your facts before you go accusing people of such things." He said and she looked away, ashamed and confused.

"If Sirius Black is indeed you're father, then you are very lucky. He was a great man..." Ron said simply, looking behind Serenity towards his best friend. Harry stood up quickly and mumbled something about being very tired and needing to read some book. Serenity turned towards Ron for answers. He gave her a short sigh before telling about the adventures they had with Sirius. By the end of it she was feeling very proud at being his daughter. If she was actually his daughter.

Hermione and Ginny came in threw the portrait half an hour later. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she saw how close Ron and Serenity were talking. Especially since they were talking quietly. She gave Ginny at which she just shook her head. The two put down their books on the table in front of the couch. Ron and Serenity jumped at the sound of it. Hermione looked down on the two of them. Serenity noticed the gaze, as any girl would, but Ron was completely oblivious.

"I was telling her about Harry and Sirius' past..." He said quietly. Ginny then raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What brought that up?" She asked them. Serenity was, therefore, forced to tell the half-lie she had told Ron and Harry. Both girls were unreadable at the end of the story, making Serenity nervous. She knew if she were to get caught, it'd be by the two of them. The rest of the night was spent explaining to Serenity what kind of Sirius was. By the time she was lying in bed about to fall asleep, she couldn't help but feel as if she really was his daughter.

* * *

In the morning she felt like a new person. It made her wonder why her mother hated him so much and refused to let Serenity know who he was. It was that haunting thought that made her hold on to the idea that Malfoy had it wrong. Or perhaps she had just never heard the true story, the one Harry knew. She only had to wait a few more days before she could press Malfoy about it, in private. 

Everyone seemed in good spirts that morning. Serenity was happy about the night before and the rest of her friends were excited about seeing the ex-teacher. She couldn't figure out why exactly they were **so** thrilled about it. She loved Professor Page, but never would she been grinning from ear to ear at the mention of a visit. She shrugged it off and decided to start focusing on her school work. It was really starting to pile up.

At their break before lunch Hermione and Serenity walked down to the library and completely threw themselves at it. Hermione was starting to get antsy when it was nearing lunch time. It was the first time Serenity had ever seen the bushy haired girl not be completely focused on her work.

When the clock ticked noon, Hermione threw her book shut and told Serenity they should really head to lunch. Serenity just smiled and obliged her. She was hoping she'd get some answers when this mysterious professor came.

Hermione and Serenity met Harry and Ron at the table. The three of them were positively glowing with excitement. They ate a hurried lunch and kept throwing glances up at Professor Tonks. The three of them, plus Ginny and Neville all stood up nearly at once. Hermione, who was sitting next to Serenity, told her they had to go and talk with him.

"We'd love for you to come, Serenity, but well...you can't just yet." Ron told her.

"Oh, okay. I have a _lot_ of work to get through. I'll be at the library until Potions probably." She told her friends who nodded. They gave her small smiles then turned and left. She finished her food before gathering her bags and heading back to the library.

* * *

The five of them walked up to McGonagall's office. They stood in front of the gargoyle and waited for one of the teachers to let them in. Finally Tonks came around the corner and the six of them proceeded up to the office. Professor McGonagall was already sitting at the big desk. The place had her stuff now placed through out the room. It was not nearly as packed as it was when Dumbledore owned it. They all sat down and looked about the room. None of them had been in there since he left it. It barely looked the same. Hermione gave a small sniffle as she made eye contact with his portrait. She then focused her eyes on the rug below her and refused to look up till Lupin came in. 

There was a small knock on the door and McGonagall gave a simple "Come in." A man walked through. A huge smile played across his face as he saw who waited for him. Tonks flew to him and they embraced for a few moments. McGonagall cleared her throat after a few moments. The couple broke apart though they're hands still held together. Lupin said hello to all the others there. McGonagall had a small smile on her lips, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Well, Lupin, would please inform us of the reason for your visit?" McGonagall said after a few minutes.

"Of course, Minerva. After quite some time underground with my-well my kind, I discovered a few things. As I told you that night. Well we discovered the location of a horocrux. But, of course, I need Harry along with me to destroy it. It lies, consequently, at number 12 Grimmauld Place. I need you to get inside and destroy it, for I must get back underground as quickly as possible. As for the other. It will be difficult to get. I'm not completely sure about this one either...but one may be a person." Lupin stopped and looked at McGonagall.

"A...person? That's ridiculous! There's too much risk of them dying at any point. Voldemort would _never_ use a person." She said quickly, looking as though Lupin had lost his wits.

"Do you think I have not thought this as well? It is highly doubted. I've only heard very small, very hidden whispers of it. And as of now, I still have no idea who it could be. One theory, of course, is that it's Harry." He said motioning his hand towards Harry then moving his eyes to meet his. "I certainly hope not anyway. For that would mean that you'd have to kill yourself." He let the words ring out through the room. Everyone was sitting up perfectly straight. All the color had drained from Harry's and Ginny's faces.

"What do you mean he'd have to kill himself? That! No! I won't let him!" Ginny said in protest, instinctively grabbing Harry's arm.

"Ginny, I know that. I say it so lightly because I do not believe it is true. In reality, all of us here could be it. If it is even true. I'm just trying to keep the new fresh. I must research this as much as possible. If anyone, I'd say it'd be one of his loyalist death eaters, or one of their children. Draco Malfoy is also suspected. Don't dwell on it Harry. Spend that time dwelling on the other Horcruxes. Tomorrow we need to make haste, we must leave towards London. I will lead you from and back to Hogwarts, but it must be a quick journey. We don't want to many people to question your absence. Minerva, if you could tell the teachers that he is sick, tomorrow that is. We should be able to return by nightfall, or at least, by Thursday morning." Lupin said, looking back and forth between Harry and McGonagall.

"Yes, yes of course. Just do what you two need to do. I believe destroying Horcruxes are more important then education." Hermione and Lupin both look taken aback. It was the first time McGonagall had put **anything** before education. She smiled at the two of them. "If Voldemort is not destroyed, then there will be no one around to teach, let alone the ones who will be teaching them." Hermione smiled at her Headmistress and nodded.

With all the news now told, they simply sat back and visited for awhile. Each had a cup of tea and talked about what the other Horcurxes could be. The hour was passing quickly, and McGonagall told them the students must get to their classes. Lupin and Tonks headed back to her classroom for she had first years to teach.

* * *

After dinner that night everyone was working on homework. Ginny was sitting with some of her own classmates and the rest of the group was sitting on the couches. The rest of the night passed by quickly. Hermione helped Serenity on her Ancient Runes, then moved onto Ron with Potions. Harry was working absent-mindedly. He was thinking about the next night and what he needed to accomplish. He hoped Lupin had a spell for him. He had no idea how to destroy a cursed locket. If only Dumbledore had left something behind to help him. He decided to go and talk to McGonagall about it. He made a quick excuse and left abruptly. 

He returned to the common room an hour later and realized Ginny and Ron were the only ones still awake. He talked with them about a few spells McGonagall had given him.

"Why did Hermione go to bed?" He asked, he needed her more than anyone at that point.

"Something about wanting to lay down. I can go get her if you want. She won't be asleep yet." She asked him.

"That'd be great, Gin." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before she jumped up. Hermione then stayed up with him for half the night talking about different spells. She finally made him go to bed. He needed sleep for the journey.

"There's no point in staying up and studying the spells if you're too tired to cast them. Now go to bed!" She told him, pushing him over to the stairs.

"Alright, alright! Mum!" He called her playfully.

"Don't -push- call -push- me -push- that!" She finally got him to go to bed and cleaned up the common room.

* * *

In the morning a few people noticed Harry wasn't at breakfast. No one pressed about it until he wasn't at Defense Against the Dark Arts either. 

"Where'd Harry go? Is he sick?" Serenity asked Ron.

"Yeah, he said something about a stomach flu." Ron answered her and the few other Gryffindors who had asked him. Ron thought back a moment on the morning.

- - - - -

Lupin had showed up at the boys dorm a little after breakfast started. Luckily Dean and Seamus had already left. They closed the drapes around Harry's bed and put a spell on them. Anytime a person pulled at them they would make a sick-sounding moan and refused to open. Lupin smiled at the spell he had created.

"That'll do! Let's head out Harry. Please wear your cloak for the entire trip." Lupin told him brightly before the two left the dorm and castle. Once outside, they took to the skies. Very few noticed their ex-professor was even at Hogwarts, let alone that he was leaving it.

- - - - -

Ron and Hermione shared a small smile before turning to face their teacher.

* * *

AN: 

There's another chapter. Wooo!

I'm looking for a beta-reader. I'm living in Sweden at the moment and the computer I'm on doesn't have English spell check. It'd be great to have someone who _does_ have it and everything. Don't require that much. Just have a story on the site so I can see if you can write...that's very helpful. Just send me an e-mail if you're interested.

Thanks so much to all the readers and reviewers! It's much, much, much appreciated. Couldn't keep writing if it wasn't for everyone!

Next Chapter:

- Draco explains some things about his interest in Serenity.  
- A little about Harry's adventure to the Black's mansion.

Yeah, haven't completely decided what I want to happen yet. Heh...


	7. Gaining Trust

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, you have issues.

* * *

**Hidden Pasts:**

_Gaining Trust:_

Harry and Lupin landed lightly outside of Grimmauld Place. Harry watched as a house grew out of nowhere. He swallowed the pain that threatened to flood through out his whole body. He would **not **be reminded of Sirius. He was only at_this_ place to destroy the horcrux. Lupin patted his shoulder in a fatherly-way. He knew full well what Harry had to be going through. He was sorry for having to bring the unfourtanate boy here. It was hell for him as well. The two of them walked heavily towards the large door. Harry gave his head a little shake before pushing the door open. He hoped Sirius' mum's portrait wasn't awake, and screaming. He didn't know how much his head could take at this moment.

They snuck around the door and tip-toed their way down the hallway. The portrait remained covered and silent. Both Lupin and Harry prayed the silence would hold through out their visit. They dragged their solemn bodies up the stairs. Lupin pushed open the door to the study and proceeded to directly walk inside. Harry hung back. The last time he had been in that room, Sirius had been with him. They had been cleaning up the place, and Sirius had been right along side Harry. He finally forced himself into the room. He looked around at the gloomy place. It seemed exactly the same. His eyes fell onto the tapestry that held the Black's family tree. Instantly his eyes fell down towards the burn mark that had once been Sirius' name. He was slightly glad that his godfather was not associated with these murders and dark wizards.

His eyes traveled over the room. He was remembering better times. His smield as he pictured George and Fred slipping the stunned pixies into their pockets.

Lupin cleared his throat and brought Harry back to reality. His wand was clentched in his hand. He pointed to the cabinent. Harry walked over and opened it, revealing the few items they'd left behind that day. The locket lay in the back, completely covered in dust. Harry reached in and pulled it out. He ran his finger across the markings. His eyes moved up to meet with Lupin's.

"You're sure it's a Horocrux, correct?" Harry said to him.

"Completely. Do you know what spell to use? Or any ideas at all?" Lupin asked with a slight frown.

"Me and Hermione looked up a few that might work. Do you have any ideas?" He hoped his ex-professor was just testing him and knew the correct spell. Lupin proved him wrong with a simple shake of his head. Harry's eyes then sunk back to the locket in his hand.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Harry's mind was racing with all the spells he knew. He kept coming back to one of the ones Hermione had found. For some reason, none of them seemed _right. _He couldn't place what was holidng him back, but he knew he didn't know the correct spell.

He _almost_ wished Kretcher was here to help him. Of course the house-elf was miles away in Hogwarts, and he wouldn't be of any help anyways. He was completely out of ideas; however.

Harry raised his head and said the wrteched creature's name outloud. Lupin looked completely confused as a loud "pop!" rang through out the room.

Kretcher turned towards Harry. He had a wooden spoon in his hand and looked absolutely dumbfounded as to why he was in a dark room. His eyes traveled around the room and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Oh mistress, I have come back to you. Yes, yes. Kretcher has come back." He mumbled to himself. Harry simply cleared his throat and drew the house-elf's eyes towards him.

"There's the Potter boy. He who thinks he can control Kretcher. Only mistress can. What is he doing here? Why does he not leave poor mistress alone." He mumbled to himself once again, this time his eyes did not leave Harry; however.

"Kretcher. Stop your mumbles and listen to me. I can control you for I _am_ yourmaster now. Listen closely to me. You _are_ going to help me. I have this locket here." Harry held up the locket to show the creature. All he got in response was more mumbles that were too low to hear, not that Harry was really listening anyways.

"I need to destroy it. How can I do this? I know you know the answer. Or, at least, you can do it for me." Harry told the elf. He had drawn himself up to full strength and towered over the house-elf. Kretcher looked as if he would like nothing more then to throw knifes at Harry. Instead he threw himself on the ground and gave a tantrum. Harry was reminded of the last time he saw Kretcher.

"Stop that." Harry said shortly. The house-elf immediately sat up, though the look of pure hatred only darkened. Harry held out the locket once more and repeated the instructions. Lupin was sitting on one of the chairs, observing the scene before him. He wondered if the disobeident house-elf would serve his master properly.

Kretcher, without looking at Harry, started mumbling away. "Stupid boy. You cannot destroy the locket. Only mistress, and Kretcher, know how. But that I will never say. No, stupid boy will never find out." Harry picked the house-elf up by his ragged clothing. After a few minutes of Harry yelling at the creature, and getting only mumbles in return, Harry set the elf down. The elf muttered one last thing before vanishing back into the kitchens of Hogwarts.

Harry stared at the locket that was now lying on the desk. He raised his wand and said a simple spell.

"Aparecium" Rang through out the room. Lupin looked at the boy, completely confused. Why was he saying a spell to make things appear?

The locket floated in the air for a moment. It was shining a dark black that seemed to suck all color from the air around it. Lupin and Harry stood in amazement. The locket gave a shutter before falling straight down onto the desk. It popped open. Harry and Lupin moved forward to see what lay inside. A small green stone lay inside. Harry and Lupin shared a look before Lupin raised his arm. He whispered a spell and a dark purple light shot out of his wand. It hit the stone and seemed to not effect it. The stone shuttered for a moment then split in half. Harry and Lupin suddenly felt slighty lighter and happier. The two of them turned and walked promptly out of the house. Once outside they took to the skies, back to Hogwarts. Harry wondered how long he had been fighting with Kretcher. For it had felt a mere half an hour to him, when it had obviously been quite a few. Harry landed in the courtyard, and strode off to the castle.

* * *

Serenity noticed over the next couple of days that her friends were extremely happy. For what reason she did not know. All she knew was that something happened, right after that professor had left, and they were all -thrilled- about it. She barely had time to question them; however. The boys were starting up with their Quidditch practicing and Hermione was constantly doing homework. She was always a bit scared to disturb her during those times. 

During the classes she had with Slytherins that week, she noticed Malfoy was not doing his normal starring. She figured he was trying to keep from people questioning. She shrugged it off, rather thankful for it actually.

On Thursday night Harry looked as if he was about to ask her a question. They were all sitting in the common room, doing a potions essay. He suddenly shook his head and looked back down at his paper. Serenity just gave a small shrug and looked back towards her own paper.

They worked for at least another hour before Ron decided to go to sleep. Hermione and Ginny soon followe suit. Slowly everyone left the common room and Harry and Serenity were left alone. Serenity finished up her essay and begun to look over it. Harry moved over to the couch she was on and sat next to her. She looked up at him as he did so. He opened his mouth to speak, shut it, then opened it again.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" He asked bluntly.

"What's going on with you guys and being insanely happy all of a sudden?" Serenity shot back. He looked slightly surprised.

"Tha-that's not fair. I asked first." He said.

"How mature." She drawled, looking at the fireplace.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" He asked her.

"Nothing."

"As in nothing is going on?"

"Yes."

"Something_is_ going on?"

"No."

"No something is going on, or no something is not going?" He was starting to get confused. Stupid girls and their way to turn words around.

Serenity gave a small sigh and looked back towards the boy. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I know how he is! I don't want you to get sucked into his evil-dark life. On top of all, I don't want you to get hurt!" He told her, blushing slightly.

"...oh." She said quietly. "Well, no, nothing is going on between us. I don't know why you're asking really. I've only talked to the boy a few times, all of which you have been present for." She said. She really hated lying to the one guy who had bothered to talk to her.

"Then why is he always staring at you?"

"Maybe to get to you? I mean he's had seven years of tormenting the three of you, and six for Ginny. Maybe he's getting tired of it. When I show up, there's new entertainment." Serenity said, stretching for an answer. She really didn't know the answer. All she knew was that he was 'interested in her'. She still had yet to figure out why. Maybe she would tomorrow.

"Yeah, maybe. Well I've had a long day. I'll see you in the morning." Harry stood up and Serenity gave him a little wave. She sat up for a bit longer after he left. Maybe that really was why he was doing all of this. What if he was making everything up? He probably was. Just using her to get to Harry. Well she'd make her mind up tomorrow, after their meeting.

Serenity told her friends she had another appointment with Professor Page and didn't know when she'd be back. She left the common room and stepped around a corner. She waited a few minutes to make sure no one came out to follow her. She took a path up towards Professor Page's office. She couldn't exactly remember the way to the room where Draco had taken her. She figured she best go from the library. Eventually, five minutes late, she walked up to Draco Malfoy.

"You're late." He said flatly.

"Yes, well, I don't know this castle as well as you do."

"Of course." He motioned for her to step back. He did the same as last time and suddenly a door appeared to her right.

When they were seated comfortably on the leather chairs, they started the conversation once more.

"So, do you believe me?" Draco asked Serenity.

"I'm not sure. I would love to, but I can't easily." Serenity answered back.

"Of course. It's not like I have proof on hand to convince you either...You'll just have to trust me." He smirked at her. The smirk wasn't exactly helping her to believe him...

"Why are you so intent on telling me all of this? And no 'that is a long story' shit. We have time."

"Very well. My father is very, very well connected through out the whole of the wizarding world. When I met you on the train, I well...I felt something pulling me towards you. I don't know how to explain it. Since I wanted to know what this was, I asked around about you. About your family, mainly. I had my father contact a few people because no one could tell me about your father...This is what I discovered. I figured I ought to tell you my findings seeing as how you don't know, or well you didn't know. I just hope that your friends don't completely plague your mind with ideas about me. The truth is, I hate Harry Potter. The same goes for the rest of them. They get on my nerves. And in return, I get on theirs. Really a stupid thing if you think about it. However it started as a childish thing, and I'm afraid it'll stay that way for the rest of our lives. Just please, listen to me. Don't take what they say to heart. They only know one side of me. A side I rather save for them. If you'd please just take the time to get to know me, then I know you'd realize that I can be trusted." He stared at the girl in front of him. His eyes pleading with her. It seemed he wanted nothing more then for her to believe him. She couldn't help but feel as if she had to.

"That wasn't that long." She pointed out, not sure what she was suppose to say.

"Yes, well, I didn't feel like telling you unless you made me."

"Okay. How am I suppose to believe you? I have many people telling me about what kind of person you are. Only one person has told me to think otherwise, and that was you. I can't exactly believe you Draco."

"You called me Draco." He said with a smirk.

"And?"

"You _always_ call me Malfoy. Proof that you want to believe me."

"Of course I want to believe you. I want nothing more then to know who my father is. This does not mean that I can believe you."

"Very well. What must I do to gain your trust?" A small smirk spread across his face. It seemed it was his favorite thing to do. At the moment the girl sitting across from him wanted nothing more then to smack it away.

Serenity sat and thought for a moment before answering.

"I want you, Draco Malfoy, to go a week without insulting Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. If you can do that, then I know I can trust you and we can continue these...meetings."

Draco stared at her, contemplating. He needed her to trust him, but could he manage a week without insulting the dream team plus the weaslette. The slytherins may notice and question him about it. He couldn't, under any circumstances, explain his reasonings to anyone. He continued to stare, blankly, at the wall.

Serenity stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll take that as a no then. Well Mal-"

"I'll do it." He intruppted her. She smiled at him and sat back down.

"Great. So a week, starting tomorrow. Now anything else you have to share with me?"

"As of now, no. I'll see you in a week. Here, same time. I'll have more news for you then."

"Okay. See you." Serenity stood up again and walked out of the door this time. Draco sat in his chair for a few minutes, contemplating. Finally he got up and looked around the room. He noticed a small desk with paper and an quill. He sat down in front of it and took the quill in his hand. He pulled one of the pieces of paper towards him and wrote out a short note. He rolled it up and sealed it shut. With his trademark smirk playing across his lips, he left the room and headed towards the owlery.

* * *

The next morning Serenity sat in her bed and wondered if Malfoy would keep the promise. It'd defintely be hard for him. Well she'd find out soon enough. She got ready for the day then caught up with Ginny in the common room. The two of them walked down to the Great Hall together. As they came down the stairs they saw Malfoy and his usual Slytherins around him. Serenity looked at him, but he refused to look in their direction. He kept his eyes completely glued to the corridor to his right. Blaise Zabini made a snide comment towards Ginny, who stifely ignored him. Serenity smiled slightly, so far Malfoy was keeping his word. The day was still young; however.

The day quickly passed with relaxing in the common room. Hermione came and sat next to Serenity.

"Want to go watch the boys play Quidditch? Ginny's going to play as well. I swear, they're all so obsessed." Hermione shook her head a little, but smiled warmly at Serenity.

"Of course, let me just grab my cloak." Serenity answered before running up to her room.

The Gryffindors made their way out to the pitch. The three of them, plus Seamus and Dean. Neville decided to tag along as well, but he sat with Serenity and Hermione in the stands.

"Qudditch, well flying in general, just isn't my thing." He was explaining to Serenity as they walked up the stairs towards the seats.

Serenity gave a little laugh. "I don't find it particularly enjoyable myself."

The Gryffindors were all enjoying themselves when Draco Malfoy and co. decided to join in. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini were all throwing snide remarks towards the players in the air. Pansy shouted a few things out at Ginny before seeing the other three in the stands. She said something to her friends before they turned and marched up the stairs. They all took seats a few rows behind the trio.

"So, Longbottom, finally find yourself some girls willing to be next to your clumsy ass!" Pansy shouted down at them, even though they could have heard her fine if she talked normal.

"What's that suppose to mean Parkinson?" Hermione shot back at the girl.

"Ooh, defending the boy. Aww are Granger and Longbottom in _love_." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Goyle, Zabini, and Crabbe were all snickering. Malfoy looked like he swallowed something very sour. He kept his eyes glued to the players above him, trying to tune out what was going on around him.

"Granger and Longbottom sitting in a tree, k-i-_s_-_s_-i-n-g." Zabini started to sing out. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and looked away. Neville had turned the color of a cherry and was looking at his feet.

"Yeah, real mature Zabini." Hermione said to the boy. He just smirked down at her, eerily resembling Malfoy.

Serenity looked at Draco and he looked down at her. She shot him a glance that told him to shove off. He gave her a smirk and shook his head a little. He was keeping his end of the bargain. He wasn't saying anything, but he couldn't control his friends. His eyes flew back upwards when he heard some cheering. Potter had obviously caught the snitch already.

The Slytherins all just rolled their eyes. Malfoy gave a small "let's go." towards his friends and they all stood up to leave.

"What going so soon?" Hermione said lightly, looking at Malfoy.

He just stared back at her, hatred flowing from the look on his face.

"Just thought we'd let you and Longbottom get back to your snogging." Pansy said casually.

"How sincere." Hermione said back, completely flatly.

The Slythrins finally left and the trio sat back more comfortably. Hermione looked up at her friends who were flying above them.

"What was up with Malfoy?" She asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Neville responded, looking confused as usual.

"He wasn't saying anything. At all."

"No, he wasn't. That is very odd." Neville now looked even more confused.

"Maybe he's lost his voice?" Serenity suggested.

"No, he was talking to his friends a bit..." Hermione said quietly.

"I don't know then." Serenity said, looking up at Ron as he blocked a quaffle. Hermione looked at the girl, but said nothing more. Neville continued to look confused for the rest of the time they were outside.

Serenity never ran into Malfoy for the rest of the day. As far as she could tell, he was keeping his end of the deal. Only six more days left...Perhaps he'd crack before then, perhaps not. She just hoped her friends didn't question his actions anymore then they already were.

* * *

Over the next few days Malfoy never uttered a word to the Golden Trio or Ginny, not even Serenity. He refused to speak to her, barely even to look at her, outside of their little meetings. He didn't want anyone to become suspicious about them. There was no way he could explain his side of it. Everyone would start to think he'd gone soft. Not to mention what Serenity's friends would do. He'd already been smacked by Granger once, he didn't need for her to do it again.

After the first two days, it seemed to become easier. He would simply avoid them as much as possible. On those rare occasions he came across them, he just kept his mouth firmly shut.

On the sixth night, he sat in his room and thought about what he'd have to tell Serenity next time. After tomorrow she would believe him. He was rather proud of himself. If it wasn't for the stubborn streak that ran through the Malfoys, he never would have made it. His favorite past time was annoying those stuffy Gryffindors.

"Only one more day." Malfoy whispered to himself. It was only seven, there was still plenty of time to be out in the corridors. He pulled his clock on and headed off towards the Room of Requirement. He reached it without running into anyone.

He sat down in the room and pulled some books off the shelves that had appeared. He was waiting for the head to appear in the fireplace that lay infront of him. It should be coming in about half an hour. He had enough time to read a little.

"Draco." Rang through out the room. The blonde haired boy jumped slightly and put his book down. His father's face was staring back at him from the fireplace. He dropped down and knelt before the fire.

"Father." He said in return.

"Glad to see you're making progress. The Dark Lord is getting antsy; however. How much longer until you can gain this girls trust?"

"Tomorrow our little game is over. Give me another week or two and I'll have her wrapped around my finger." Draco stuck his pinky out as he spoke. That trademark Draco smirk spread over his mouth. His father nodded at him.

"Good. Try to make it a week, Draco. We must not keep him waiting. You know how he gets. When is the next time you'll meet with her?" A mirror image of the smirk ran across Lucious' mouth. It was very small, though almost exactly like Draco's.

"Tomorrow night."

"Good. Send me another letter as soon as you are finished. I'll check back in with you in a few days. I'll send an owl before. Good work, Draco." Lucious gave him a short nod of approval before disappearing as fast as he had appeared. Draco looked at the fire long after his father had left. It was one of the few times his father had seemed happy to be his father. Well he wouldn't fail him. He would succeed, no matter what he must do.

* * *

AN: Okay, so very sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for it to take that long. School's coming to an end, along with my exchange year! I've been sooooo busy. Plus every time I got to sit and write it just didn't work! I kept writing it, erasing it, rewriting it...then having no idea what I wanted to write...It was a vicious cycle.

Thank you so much to all who've reviewed!

An extra thank you to Lauren for doing all the pesky spell-checking stuff for me! It saved me a lot of time... 3 3

Next Chapter:

- Draco pulls out all the stops for his 'mission'.  
- Serenity is finally told about the Order  
- Hermione and Ginny find out about Serenity and Draco's meetings


End file.
